Arrepentido
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Khyron ha logrado fundar su Iglesia, pero algunos se oponen a que cumpla su misión.
1. Revelación

Capítulo 1: ¿Revelación?

_Estos supuestos "eventos" pasaron después del capítulo 35, el de Navidad... sí, ese donde Khyron ataca a la ciudad, deja la grande, y se besan Rick y Minmei._

Lisa meditaba sobre su destino. Había decidido abandonar el ejército. No podía pensar en aguantar la vida cuando Rick se casara con Minmei – ella pensaba que ese matrimonio era inminente – y la mejor solución le parecía marcharse cuanto antes e iniciar una nueva vida lejos de todo lo antes conocido, cuando Claudia la sacó de su silencio.

-Lisa, el comandante quiere hablar contigo.

-Y yo quiero hablar con él. Claudia, voy a renunciar.

-¡No puede hacer eso! El ejército es tu vida...

-Pero no puedo seguir con esto... no puedo quedarme acá y ver como Rick se va todos los días con Minmei, tú lo comprendes, estoy segura de eso.

Claudia bajó la vista. Sí, lo comprendía.

-El almirante no estará de acuerdo.

-Lo hará cuando sepa mis intenciones.

Lisa se encaminó hacia la oficina del almirante, repasando mentalmente las razones que le expondría para dejar su cargo en el ejército. Pero no pudo decirle nada, ya que una persona que acompañaba al almirante en su despacho: era...

Rick aún estaba durmiendo después del agitado día – y noche – de Navidad. Primero el enfrentamiento con las fuerzas de Khyron, la destrucción en la ciudad, el beso y declaración de amor de Minmei... no estaba seguro si poner esto último en la lista de las cosas que agotaban. Después de todo, esperaba que Minmei lo amara desde hacecuánto, ¿cuatro o cinco años? A veces parecía toda una vida. Pero estaba allí, a su lado, soñando juntos con un futuro prometedor, una vida feliz en los suburbios y todo eso. Cuando lo despertó el ring del teléfono.

Era Sammie.

-Comandante Hunter, la capitana Hayes necesita que se presente de inmediato en los cuarteles.

Rayos. Lisa metiéndose de nuevo en su vida. Ayer no lo llamó para "no molestarlo" y hoy, que sabía que no deseaba ser molestado, le salía con esta.

-Dígale a la capitana que estoy en una misión de reconocimiento – masculló, abrazando a una dormida Minmei que roncó suavemente al cambiar de postura.

-Comandante, le aseguro que la capitana no tomaría a bien esas palabras. Además, la orden viene refrendada por el almirante en persona. Le solicito que se presente lo más pronto posible – dijo Sammie, y colgó.

Rick se levantó a regañadientes, maldiciendo a Lisa, a Sammie, a la guerra y al frío que le congelaba hasta la médula de los huesos; pero cumplió con las órdenes que le habían comunicado.

Y llegó a la base en menos de quince minutos.

Iba listo a enfrentarse verbalmente con Lisa; esa idea lo hacía emocionarse. Imaginaba las razones que ella le daría para obligarlo a trabajar en ese día, lo que él le respondería, y entonces... y entonces nada. Una vergüenza que antes no había sentido se hizo presente en su pensamiento. Ella estaba celosa. Celosa y herida. Y por su culpa.

Él sabía que ella lo amaba. Y aún así, estaba dispuesto a humillarla hablándole de lo bien que la había pasado con Minmei. ¿Qué clase de hombre era?

-A veces no me reconozco – pensó, y entró a la base.

Lisa no estaba en su puesto. De hecho, nadie estaba en su puesto. Sólo Sammie

-Al fin llega, comandante – dijo ella -, lo están esperando en la sala de conferencias. Déjeme advertirle que no se permite decir ni una palabra hasta que el almirante le solicite su opinión.

-¿Ninguna palabra?

-No, ninguna. Créame que es terriblemente difícil no decir nada.

-Te creo.

-Comandante, yo sé que para mí siempre es difícil callarse. Pero créame: en esta ocasión, a cualquiera se le haría difícil callar.

Llegaron a la sala de conferencias.

-Hasta acá lo acompaño, comandante; me ordenaron quedarme afuera para recibir a los que aún no llegan.

-¿Para advertirles que no deben hablar?

-No sólo eso; es que algunos no conocen la base por dentro. Ya están presentes el padre O'Hara y el rabino Goldberg. Faltan el Reverendo Peterson y un señor con nombre extraño... - Sammie reflexionó unos instantes – algo así como Dalai...

-Dalai Lama.

-No, es su sucesor. Pero es la idea, es algo budista. Bueno, comandante, adelante y recuerde: ni una palabra.

Rick entró muy extrañado a la sala de conferencias y notó que estaba extremadamente iluminada. Vio a Max y a Miriyaa, a Lazlo Zand, a los oficiales superiores – muy molestos y, en una mesa al frente de todos, estaban el Almirante Gloval, Lisa y...

-¡Por la...! - gritó Rick.

-Sabía que _él_ no se iba a quedar callado – murmuró Max.

Frente a ellos, sentado entre Lisa y el Almirante, estaba...

Rick tuvo que refregarse los ojos para convencerse de no estar alucinando.

No, ahí estaba.

Khyron en persona.

Khyron, micronizado, vestido con una túnica hecha de esa basta tela usada por los zentraedis, muy compuesto, mirando hacia abajo, sin darse ni por enterado del exabrupto de Rick.

Por un instante Rick recordó cuando, hace años, llegaron los primeros refugiados zentraedi.

Pero era muy distinto. ¡Éste era Khyron! ¡La raíz de todo mal, el señor de los infiernos, la encarnación del diablo!

-¿Y éste, qué hace aquí? - preguntó Rick.

-La oficial que lo recibió le indicó que no se podía hablar acá – dijo Maistroff, ceñudo.

-Sí, pero no me advirtió que me encontraría a un prisionero de guerra con tanta... digamos... responsabilidad en sus manos.

-El jefe supremo Khyron no es prisionero – dijo Exedore, sentado en un rincón de la sala. Él tampoco se veía cómodo -. Vino a entregarse personalmente.

-¿Qué? Pero si ayer atacó y medio destruyó a la ciudad, ¿acaso no supieron? ¡Viven acá, no! ¡Este debería estar en la cárcel! ¡O frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento!

-¡Comandante, silencio! - ordenó el Almirante Gloval – Khyron vino por su propia voluntad, y nos aclarará a todos las razones que tuvo. Ya ha hablado conmigo y con la capitana Hayes, aclaro este punto para que todos sepan que considero que esto es lo bastante importante para dedicarle una junta especial. Ahora, comandante, le pido que se mantenga en silencio y espere a que lleguen las otras personas que deben estar presentes para comenzar esta junta.

Rick se sentó al lado de Max, que parecía estar aguantando la risa. Sin embargo, Max no contestó a sus preguntas.

-Yo tampoco sé nada, Rick; nos pidieron que viniéramos y que esperáramos acá. Creo que tienen que llegar más personas.

-Pues esperaremos.

-¿Por qué Lisa está tan enojada contigo? ¿Qué le hiciste? - susurró Miriya.

-Querida, recuerda que muchas veces hemos hablado de la diplomacia – repuso Max.

-No creo que sea el momento de ser diplomáticos. ¿Qué le hiciste? - insistió Miriya.

-Por favor, absoluto silencio. Guarden sus energías para la junta – pidió Maistroff.

En ese momento volvió a abrirse la puerta y por fin entraron los invitados pendientes: un rabino, un sufí y un monje budista.

-Parece que van a contar un chiste: entraron el monje budista y el rabino a juntarse con unos sacerdotes...- murmuró Max.

Rick aguantó la risa, pero estiró el cuello para mirar cómo los tres hombres se acercaban a conversar con el almirante, que les hacía un gesto con la mano y les pedía que se sentaran.

-Señores – dijo el almirante Global, poniéndose de pie – les agradezco que hayan venido hoy, después de Navidad y de ese ataque tan intempestivo, para asistir a esta junta. Ya sé que muchos de ustedes no entienden cómo es que se encuentran acá, personas con profesiones tan diversas como son la milicia y la religión; y es que las noticias que trae este hombre que acá ven son tan extrañas y soprendentes que necesitamos expertos en religión para comprenderlas.

-Señor, me pregunto si los religiosos saben que ese... "hombre", por llamarlo de alguna manera, es el que ha atacado durante este tiempo nuestra ciudad – preguntó Rick, interrumpiendo.

-Ahora lo saben, gracias a usted – dijo el Almirante Gloval – pero tenga por seguro que yo lo iba a dar a conocer, aunque de otra manera. Sin embargo, aprecio su... digamos, su celo profesional y su capacidad de entregar información.

-¿Cuándo llegó Khyron, señor? - preguntó Miriya.

-Hace menos de dos horas. Eludió los controles de identidad, apareció en mi despacho a tempranas horas y... bueno, lo que me dijo me convenció de que debíamos llamar a reunión urgentemente. Esto podría significar la paz. La tan ansiada paz definitiva. Y no estoy hablando de algo temporal ni terrenal, no; hablo de algo que está más allá de nuestros sentidos... siempre y cuando, yo no haya sido engañado.

Khyron permanecía en silencio, sin mirar a ninguno de los asistentes a la junta. De pronto, estiró un brazo y con un gesto, indicó que deseaba hablar.

-Adelante, Khyron – dijo Lisa, con una voz muy dulce.

Khyron se puso de pie, y la intensidad y expresión de su mirada asombraron a Rick, que no esperaba un cambio tan grande en ese asesino sin piedad.

-Ayer atacamos ciudad Macross – empezó a hablar Khyron – algo de lo que me arrepiento. Y no fue la única ciudad que atacamos ayer. También pasamos por ciudad Monumental, y otra que no recuerdo, dejando una estela de destrucción en todas ellas. No había razón para tanta crueldad, lo sé, pero algo me impulsaba a dañar más a los humanos en una fecha en la cual todos se sienten hermanos. Creo que me gustaba verlos sufrir...

-Maldito - murmuró Rick.

-No me siento orgulloso de lo que hice; pero eso fue lo que posibilitó... lo que propició lo que ustedes oirán a continuación. Yo, un humilde y miserable zentraedi, fui elegido por Aquel a quien serviré y amaré por siempre...

En ese momento Khyron levantó el rostro y miró hacia lo alto. Rick enarcó una ceja con escepticismo.

-Yo volvía a nuestra base zentraedi, cuando una luz me cegó, y una voz me dijo "Khyron, ¿por qué me persigues?"

El sacerdote católico y el ministro protestante se pusieron de pie, molestos por lo que consideraron una blasfemia.

-Y yo le pregunté: "¿Quién eres?" y la voz respondió "Yo soy el que soy, el que persigues y destruyes si darte cuenta de que sólo destruyes a tu alma y a tu gente. Soy el Dios de tus antepasados, los hebreos de las tribus perdidas de Israel".

Fue el momento de ponerse de pie para el rabino, que también pensaba que estaba oyendo herejías.

-Mis hombres, que son valientes como el que más, huyeron y se dispersaron; yo no podía ver, pero, inexplicablemente, no tenía miedo: esa voz me tranquilizaba. Y continuó hablándome, como dentro de mi mente: "El hombre ha sido apresado en las garras del destino que no le corresponde. La violencia y la desgracia son la cruz de la que debe liberarse para alcanzar el pleno olvido en el Nirvana y olvidarse de la rueda del renacimiento".

Esta vez fue el monje budista que se puso de pie, pensando en lo mismo que los otros.

-Y la voz continuó: "Adelante, Khyron, lleva tu mensaje de paz a humanos y a zentraedis. Haz que triunfe la paz, rechaza la violencia y ayuda a que mis hijos recuerden que la próxima batalla no se gana ni con armas ni con invasiones". Luego de eso la voz enmudeció. Cuando recuperé la vista, yo no era el zentraedi gigantesco que siempre he sido. Estaba micronizado. No sé cómo pasó eso.

Aparentemente agotado, se sentó y respiró fuertemente para recuperar el aliento. Lisa le acercó un vaso con agua, pero él lo rechazó.

-No necesito eso, pero gracias, hermana – dijo él.

Los religiosos se sentaron, algo más tranquilos, pero mirando aún sospechosamente a Khyron.

-¿Qué tono tenía la voz? - preguntó el rabino.

Khyron levantó el rostro.

-Era una voz sin tono. Estaba en mi cabeza. No podría asimilarla a una voz conocida.

-¿Por qué crees que te llamó a ti? - preguntó el sacerdote.

-No lo sé. Yo era feliz, en mi ignorante crueldad. Y ahora la conciencia de mis culpas me agobia, pero... de pronto se puso de pie, como impulsado por una idea – Pero Saulo sabía lo que yo. Sabía lo que se siente. ¿Saulo? ¿Quién es Saulo? Yo no lo sé...

El ministro y el sacerdote hablaron en voz baja un momento.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Saulo?

-Saulo, después Pablo – respondió Khyron – No sé por qué esas palabras vienen a mi mente, es como si alguien me las dictara, esa voz, no lo sé, está conmigo...

Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre las mejillas de Khyron. Lisa las enjugó con su pañuelo.

-Tonterías. Consiguió una Biblia e inventó esta patraña de esquizofrénico. ¿Acaso yo soy el único que se da cuenta? - preguntó Rick, molesto.

-Silencio, comandante – ordenó secamente Lisa -. Podrá dar su testimonio ateo en cuanto Khyron termine de hablar.

-¿Ateo? - preguntó Rick - ¡Si yo no soy ateo!

-Continúa, Khyron – dijo Lisa, ignorando a Rick.

-¿Qué es ateo? - preguntó Miriya.

-Yo no sé lo que me pasa, sólo sé que la serenidad está en mí por primera vez. Mi gente no tiene dioses, sólo creemos en lo que vemos, pero extrañamente esta experiencia no me confunde. De alguna forma supe hay algo más que todas estas guerras por la protocultura y la dominación. Hay algo más allá de este mundo y yo deseo encontrarlo – dijo Khyron, con el rostro iluminado por una sonrisa beatífica.

-¡Vamos! No se pueden tragar eso – dijo Rick.

-Pues sus palabras son las de un iluminado – opinó el sacerdote budista.

-Parece que recibió una revelación – dijo el ministro.

-Es como si fuera un profeta moderno – repuso el rabino.

-Me rindo. Esto parece charla de locos. ¿No crees, Max?-

-Pues...- Max se miró los dedos – Nada perdemos escuchando lo que quiera decirnos sobre la paz, ¿no?

-Fanático religioso... - masculló Rick - ¿Y tú, Miriya? ¿Qué piensas?

-No lo sé. Es verdad, me enseñaron a creer en lo que veo, pero... - Miriya se puso de pie – Acá está Khyron, que dice que vivió una experiencia que no puedo comprender bien. Parece que alude a vivencias espirituales de los humanos. Y yo lo conocí antes, es un hombre distinto. No sé, eso me hace pensar. Necesito reflexionar antes de descartarlo como un invento.

-Porque no debemos olvidar la proverbial capacidad de mentir de Khyron.

Exedore, que no había dicho ni una palabra, ni se había movido, se puso de pie y se acercó al zentraedi.

-Khyron es un gran mentiroso, lo sabíamos perfectamente todos nosotros; pero al mismo tiempo es incapaz de fingir. Pero puede haber cambiado en estos años que no lo he visto.

-Para mí es claro que interrogó a alguien o leyó algo. Es un plan excelente – dijo Rick.

Khyron lo miró con horror en sus ojos.

-¿Crees que yo me atrevería a jugar con la revelación? No sabes lo que dices. Te perdono.

-Escúchenme con atención – dijo Rick -. Acá tenemos al líder zentraedi, el líder de los enemigos, que dice que recibió una revelación en la que se le pide que ayude a imponer la paz en nuestro planeta. Le creemos. Vale, sí le creemos. Entonces comienza el desarme, las charlas de paz , los festivales... nos tranquilizamos, nos dejamos estar en esa atmósfera de unión y amor, cuando de pronto ¡Abracadabra! Llegan miles de naves enemigas que nos destruyen en un pestañeo. Porque esto no es más que una trampa. ¿No es verdad, Khyron? Ahora, dime que tu voz interior no te vaticinó que yo te diría esto.

Khyron sonrió dulcemente y estiró una mano hacia Rick.

-Hablas con el dolor de tu corazón. La muerte de tu madre, de tu padre, de ese a quien llamabas hermano mayor, han hecho de ti un hombre duro y desconfiado. Y tienes derecho a ver para creer, Rick.

Rick quedó pálido y petrificado en su sitio.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de mis padres? ¿Y lo de Roy? Lisa, se lo contaste tú, verdad... Dime que tú lo contaste, por favor.

-Yo no le he hablado de nada. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan descreído? Ni siquiera has oído todo lo que tiene por decir.

-¡Pero es que...!

-Comprendo el escepticismo del joven acá presente – dijo el ministro – pues fue dicho que antes del fin llegarían falsos profetas...

-¡Sí, falsos profetas! - repuso Khyron, alegremente – Vienen los falsos profetas. Llegaran en varios años, pero hay que estar preparados. Y no es con armas con que se ganará la guerra, sino con el amor...

De pronto, Khyron cayó desvanecido sobre la mesa. Lisa se apresuró en ayudarle.

-Y seguimos con el teatro... - gruñó Rick.

Él no creía en esa súbita conversión de Khyron. No era ateo, es verdad, y respetaba la religión aunque no era practicante. Le molestaba que nadie más pudiera ver que Khyron sólo era otra oveja con piel de lobo. Y lo que más le molestaba era Lisa. La perfecta, cerebral y analítica Lisa Hayes convertida en asistente de un fanático religioso. Y ahora le estaba enjugando la frente...

-Tal vez si le das un beso despiertes al Bello Durmiente – dijo Rick en voz baja, pero ella le oyó.

-Y tú deberías ocuparte de tu famosa cantante, no sea que se te escape de nuevo – respondió Lisa.

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: Este es mi segundo fic de la primera serie de animación japonesa que ame con tooooda mi alma. Recuerdo llegar después del colegio para tomar leche y ver Robotech con los parientes y todo eso... De pronto, vino esta historia medio apocalíptica a mi cabeza. Si les ofendió en algo las alusiones religiosas, lo siento mucho, pero es sólo con propósitos de esparcimiento.

Bueno, espero que la historia no esté demasiado extraña. ¿O sí?

Chao! La verdad es que no sé cuándo actualizaré.

¿Será verdad que Khyron recibió una revelación?

¿O sólo se declaró su esquizofrenia latente?

¿O es un plan para dominar el mundo, guajaguaja?

¿Habrá algo de romance en la historia?

Véalo todo en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Las tribus perdidas

Capítulo 2: Las tribus perdidas

Khyron se revolcó en el sofá mientras sudaba copiosamente.

-Parece estar sufriendo mucho. ¿No podemos detenerlo? - suplicó Lisa.

-El Maestro Khyron nos advirtió de esto – dijo Miriya – no debemos sentir lástima por sus dolores, que no interesan frente a la importancia de su misión. ¡Está recibiendo transmisiones!

Ya habían pasado dos meses y Khyron había logrado convencer al alto mando de sus legítimos deseos de paz, pero a la vez Rick había convencido a los mandos medios de la necesidad de permanecer en alerta. Estos se declararon en rebeldía ante el alto mando, comenzando un seudo golpe militar, negándose a desarmar las naves de combate. Por lo tanto, aunque Khyron se había convertido en un miembro respetado de la comunidad, aún no cumplía su misión final, el desarme y la creación de un mundo pacífico.

Para que los mandos medios confiaran en él, la Iglesia de la Revelación Zentraedi había planificado una serie de hipnosis públicas en las cuales Khyron contestaría preguntas sobre cualquier tema. Y ahí estaban, en la tercera sesión. Cada vez se llenaban más por lo que habían tenido que arrendar un local más grande.

Rick había asistido a todas las sesiones, ansioso de encontrar algún detalle que le permitiera desenmascarar definitivamente a Khyron. Pero hasta ahora todas las respuestas de Khyron habían sido totalmente verídicas, lo que le permitía sumar más adeptos a su idea de "Desarme total y paz mundial".

Khyron estaba acostado en un sofá en medio del escenario. Lisa y Miriya lo miraban ansiosas desde la primera fila. Ambas eran las fundadoras de la Iglesia de la Revelación Zentraedi pero jamás se subían al escenario pues Khyron consideraba que no se debían exhibir frente al público.

Un rabino y un religioso hindú estaban sobre el escenario con Khyron, preguntándole sobre las relaciones interraciales, cuando de pronto Khyron, que había contestado relajadamente todas las preguntas, comenzó a sudar y retorcerse.

El público gritó, admirado.

-¡Atención, hermanos! - gritó Khyron – el Señor me ha hablado. Me ha regalado una revelación suprema. ¡Los zentraedi somos los descendientes de las tribus perdidas de Israel!

-¡Siempre supe que éramos hermanos! - gritó alguien.

-No podemos luchar contra nuestros hermanos. El desarme debe ser ahora, ya – dijo otro.

-¡Qué estupidez! - dijo Rick, y a puros codazos se hizo camino para treparse de un salto en el escenario – este tipo sigue mintiendo. ¿Acaso no sabían que los zentraedi son una raza creada artificialmente por los maestros de la Robotechnia?

-Señor, perdónalo, no sabe lo que dice – murmuró el hipnotizado Khyron.

-¡Deja de blasfemar, hereje! - gruñó Rick.

Esto fue demasiado para Lisa.

-¡Baja de ahí, Rick! Estás haciendo el ridículo.

-Pero, Lisa, tú misma oíste el reporte junto conmigo.

-Pero era sólo una teoría, y en cambio la revelación del Maestro Khyron es la realidad.

-¿Cómo puedes llamarlo "maestro"? - preguntó él con horror.

-Baja de ahí y anda a buscar a tu novia, dicen que anda de ramera con los productores porque tú no la cotizas – repuso Lisa, con una sonrisa burlesca.

La multitud aulló de gusto con la respuesta de Lisa. Rick bajó cabizbajo y se retiró del lugar. A su espalda, el rabino siguió consultándole a Khyron más detalles acerca de su pasado como tribu de Israel, mientras un sacerdote que subió al escenario lo interrogaba acerca de posibles apariciones de Jesús entre los extraterrestres.

-Parece que necesitas ayuda para desenmascarar este fraude – le dijo alguien.

Rick miró. Lynn Kyle en persona.

-¿Ah?

-¿Andar con mi preciosa prima te contagió la estupidez? Dije que parece que...

-Sí entendí, es que me llama la atención que tú, precisamente tú, encuentres que esto es un fraude. ¿Acaso no eres el mayor defensor del pacifismo? Te separaste de Minmei por eso mismo, porque deseabas alejarte de esta sociedad sin ley ni valores reales, y...

-Pero es que no puedo dejar que este falso pacifista arruine todo lo que he tardado años en construir. No se alcanza la paz de la forma en que él lo plantea, simplemente dejando de luchar. No, al contrario, mantener la paz es una lucha constante contra nuestros instintos perversos.

-El hombre es el lobo del hombre, ¿no?

-Claro, y para el impostor de Khyron, todos somos buenos por el hecho de estar vivos. No se da cuenta de que el futuro del humano es la violencia, porque la violencia es nuestro pasado y el legado que dejamos a nuestros hijos. Hay que luchar contra nuestros instintos, y él se basa en ese mandato sacrílego y ridículo, "ama y haz lo que quieras". ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que piensas, pero quiero terminar con esto tanto como tú. ¿Qué has planeado?

-Vamos a desenmascarar a esta Iglesia de la Revelación Zentraedi. Todos piensan que son puros y santos, pero yo creo que son bastante turbios. Todo es cosa de grabarlos. Y tú serás quien lo haga.

-¿Ah?

-Toma esta grabadora – Kyle le entregó un pequeño reloj – ella te servirá. Pide mañana que te acepten como uno de los suyos. Te aseguro que podrás recopilar pruebas suficientes que nos ayuden a desenmascarar a esos impostores.

Rick miró el pequeño reloj.

-Lo haré – dijo.

En la tarde siguiente los diarios vespertinos publicaron la asombrosa noticia: el capitán Rick Hunter, acérrimo enemigo del llamado Maestro Khyron, había solicitado su ingreso a la Iglesia de la Revelación Zentraedi, siguiendo los pasos de tantos de sus compañeros de armas.

Lisa estaba feliz.

-¡Rick, al fin has abierto los ojos! Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás – le dijo ella con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos. Rick enrojeció, muy a su pesar, causando las risas tiernas de los que contemplaban la escena.

Asistió diariamente a las reuniones de la Iglesia, en las cuales se comentaban las recientes revelaciones del Maestro (por ejemplo, que Nostradamus había encarnado en un zentraedi que había muerto recientemente, y que Poncio Pilato ahora era un maestro de la robotechnia) y se dio cuenta muy rápidamente que, aparte de decir mil y una sandeces, Khyron era la persona más agradable que había conocido en su vida. Jamás decía una palabra violenta, podía encontrar cosas buenas hasta en los más miserables detalles, y cocinaba muy bien.

Quizás eso explicaba las miradas de amor que todos le dirigían al Maestro Khyron.

Ansioso de encontrar algún defecto en él, un día decidió importunarlo en medio de una reunión.

-¿Por qué los zentraedi tienen esos colores de pelos tan raros? - preguntó.

Khyron lo miró, sorprendido. Max, que se sentaba a su lado, le pegó un codazo.

-¿Colores raros? - preguntó Khyron.

-Sí, los humanos tenemos colores como rojo, negro, amarillo y café; eventualmente hay otros colores, cuando se tiñen, como el hermano Max – dijo Rick – pero ustedes tienen colores de pelo muy raros. Y si son parte de las tribus perdidas de Israel, entonces deberían tener nuestros mismos genes. Es más, deberían tener rasgos judíos, y no los tienen. ¿Cómo se explica eso, Maestro?

Khyron sonrió dulcemente. Esperaba hace tiempo una respuesta como esa. Su Maestro ya se lo había advertido. _No todos creen tan fácilmente_, le había dicho. _A mí también me pidieron pruebas. Ten fe, querido hijo._

Lisa se removió inquieta en su asiento. Le pesaba haber sido una de las primeras en darle la bienvenida a Rick, cuando la mayor parte de los fieles quería negarle su ingreso a la Iglesia, dado que fue él quien ayudó a que los mandos medios se declararan en rebeldía y se negaran a destruir todos los aviones de guerra.

El silencio de Khyron le dio nuevos bríos a Rick, que repitió su pregunta.

Y entonces... entonces Khyron se colocó frente a él y le pasó la mano por la frente. Fue como si el mundo se desvaneciera frente a los ojos de Rick. Entonces, vio a un hombre negro en África, a pleno sol. A un esquimal en Finlandia, sonriéndole al brillo de la nieve. A un tigre en medio de los matorrales. A un insecto mimetizado.

-Comprendes ahora – le dijo Khyron – se ha abierto tu mente. Un caso de mimetismo es. Colores espaciales tenemos nosotros. ¿Deseas alguna pregunta más?

Rick pestañeó mientras los otros fieles lo miraban con asombro y algo de envidia. ¡El Maestro Khyron lo había tocado y le había regalado una Respuesta! Eso era lo más maravilloso en las últimas semanas y estaban ansiosos de publicarlo en sus blogs.

Al día siguiente los líderes religiosos, reunidos en Concilio, declararon que la Iglesia de la Revelación Zentraedi no excluía a las demás doctrinas, por lo que una persona no debía renunciar a su religión original para adherir los puntos de la nueva fe. Ese mismo día, varios de los líderes solicitaron su ingreso en la Iglesia de la Revelación Zentraedi.

Rick se tiraba de los pelos al no poder encontrar una fisura en esa perfecta Iglesia. Kyle, furioso con él, lo recriminaba diariamente.

-Yo pienso que tú crees de verdad en la revelación de Khyron – le decía – y me asombra. Creí que eras más listo que Minmei, pero ella no ha pedido su admisión en la Iglesia. Al menos en eso no me defrauda mi prima.

-Es porque Minmei no tiene más dios que ella misma – musitó Rick, arrepintiéndose apenas había dicho estas palabras.

Días después un cuartel del ejército fue atacado con kilos de huevos podridos. La acción se la adjudicó la rama extremista de la Iglesia de la Revelación Zentraedi, pero el Maestro Khyron repudió lo sucedido, pues era contrario a toda manifestación de violencia.

Esa tarde hubo una conferencia de prensa.

-Dios está triste por toda esta violencia – dijo él – El mundo está lleno de cosas bellas. Si los mandos medios del ejército piensan que las armas son parte de esas cosas bellas, no podemos hacerlos cambiar de opinión. No debemos usar la violencia para convencerlos. Algún día se darán cuenta de la verdad. Los he reunido no sólo para eso, sino para transmitirles las palabras de grandes líderes de su pasado que hablan a través de mi boca. Moisés, que les dice ¡Valor! Y Gandhi, que les pide paz. Paz eterna en sus almas para que pueda reflejarse en el mundo.

Lisa se enjugó una lágrima al oír este discurso. Paz. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba. Muy a su pesar, la presencia de Rick en las reuniones de la Iglesia estaba afectando su concentración y ya no podía pasarse horas meditando o rezando por la paz, como hasta ahora. No, las cosas habían cambiado. Una vocecita en su conciencia le decía que, si Rick y ella fueran pareja, ella no se habría unido a la Iglesia pues no tendría ese agujero en el corazón que sólo se llenaba un poquito cuando rezaba por las ideas de Khyron. Y además se sentía culpable porque muy a su pesar a veces aún fantaseaba con que él se quedaría con ella, con Lisa, para siempre.

La multitud aclamó a Khyron , que les pidió silencio con un gesto.

-Además, quiero anunciarles que, como miembros perdidos de las tribus, las autoridades me han anunciado que nos entregarán, a todos y cada uno de los zentraedi, un certificado que nos reconoce como miembros de la raza humana. ¡Sí, seremos humanos! ¡Todos, todos hermanos en una sola raza y un solo corazón!

La multitud enloqueció al oír esta noticia. La gente se abrazaba en las calles, los zentraedi lloraban de alegría, los humanos los miraban con una nueva idea en la mente: todos humanos. Todos hermanos.

Khyron bajó del escenario y el almirante Gloval lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo.

-He recibido una llamada de los mandos medios – dijo con fuerte voz– abandonarán en tres días su levantamiento armado y destruirán los aviones que mantienen en su poder.

-Se licenciará a todo el ejército en un plazo no superior a dos semanas – dijo Maistroff, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Parece navidad, ¿no te parece, Rick? - preguntó Max, abrazando a su amigo.

-Sí, maravilloso – dijo Rick, fingiendo alegría. Pero la noticia lo había desconcertado. Él aún tenía un mal presentimiento, a pesar de que nada de lo visto en la Iglesia le hacía dudar.

Sin embargo, se dijo, había que resignarse, pues ya nada se podía hacer.

Salió del local donde se hacía la conferencia y se encontró frente a frente con Kyle.

-¿Cómo has dejado que pase esto, Hunter? - le recriminó.

-No había nada que hacer. Están limpios y son personas buenas. ¿O acaso querías que falsificara evidencia?

-¡Claro! ¿Vas a permitir que ese zentraedi domine nuestros destinos?

No, no podía permitirlo, se dijo Rick. Una cosa era ser amigos de los zentraedi, y otra muy distinta dejar que los desarmaran. Podían traicionarlos en el momento menos pensado.Y fue entonces que Kyle le dio las instrucciones para falsificar evidencia. Sólo necesitaba una cama, una máquina fotográfica, y una Minmei.

Continuará...

(No sé cuando)


End file.
